Mark 11
|slot = Secondary |type = Machine Pistol |capacity = 30 |max_ammo = 150 |damage = 1.3 |rof = 909 |ammo_min = 2 |ammo_max = 7 |equip_min = 0.5 |equip_max = 0.7 |reload_min = 2.15 |reload_max = 3.1 |hipfire_s_min = 4 |hipfire_s_max = 3 |hipfire_m_min = 5 |hipfire_m_max = 4 |sights_s_min = 2.2 |sights_s_max = 2.2 |recoil_h_min = 0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.4 |recoil_v_min = 0.5 |recoil_v_max = 0.4 |int_name = mac11 }} The Mark 11 machine pistol is the first weapon unlock in the Assault tree. Overview The Mark 11 has one of the highest fire rates of all firearms, and offers one of the highest magazine capacities in the game, at 54 rounds with the final magazine upgrade. The Mark 11's high rate of fire allows the player to spray into a crowd of enemies and heavily damage groups at close range, but the recoil makes accurate shots with the weapon difficult, even in its primary range. Burst firing can help mitigate some of the recoil, but it is still difficult to control. It deals the same amount of damage as the Compact-5, but the higher ammunition capacity and rate of fire allows it to deal more damage in a shorter amount of time. On Overkill difficulty, it can kill Heavy SWAT in four headshots, regardless whether the Aggressor crew bonus is active or not, and is capable of defeating a Bulldozer by firing approximately the entire magazine into its visor. In comparison to the Compact-5, the Mark 11's main benefit is its ability to control an entire crowd at close range. Though it can kill enemies faster with headshots, this is optimistic, as the player is unlikely to land successive headshots. Therefore, it might be more effective to simply aim at the center of mass, unless the target is virtually point-blank. The Mark 11 is also equipped with a suppressor. Like the B9-S, this allows it to be used in stealth portions of heists such as Diamond Heist, No Mercy, and Counterfeit, where the player can silently destroy cameras, or is required to make silent kills (with the exception of security guards in Diamond Heist, whom cannot be killed without raising an alarm). Upgrades Trivia *While the in-game name would suggest the base weapon was a MAC-11, the class tree description indicates that it was actually based on the MAC-10, as the MAC-10 is capable of firing .45 ACP rounds while the MAC-11 could not. **Also based on the description, the Mark 11 was illegally modified to be able to fire in full auto, which means it was also based on the SWD/Cobray M10, a semi-automatic civilian model of the MAC-10. Unlike the M10, the Mark 11's HUD icon seems to have an extended rear like that of the Cobray M11/9. **Interestingly, while the Mark 11 in PAYDAY: The Heist is based on the MAC-''10'', the [[Mark 10|Mark 10]] in PAYDAY 2 is based on the MAC-''11''. *The Mark 11's two barrel attachment options appear in PAYDAY 2 as Barrel Extension mods for the Mark 10 and Jacket's Piece. **The in-game suppressor of the Mark 11 was based on the Mitchel Werbell's custom .45 ACP suppressor for the MAC-10. The 9x19mm version of it appears in PAYDAY 2 as the Werbell's Suppressor. **The Lightweight Silencer upgrade appears in PAYDAY 2 as the Slotted Barrel Extension, sans the noise suppression effect. *The Mark 11's stock is always collapsed in and cannot be extended. *The strap beneath the barrel can also, and is realistically used as a foregrip, though the player character grips the Mark 11 by its fore-end in the game. *The Mark 11's upgrade tree image shows it in a left-handed configuration. Oddly, it is wielded right-handed by Dallas in the same image. *The lightweight silencer upgrade is actually a flash hider with an air-cooling barrel shroud which realistically does not provide any silencing effect whatsoever (in fact, certain flash hider types also acts as muzzle breaks, and thus actually increases the weapon's audio report rather than reducing it). *An illusion appears in full Field of View, in which it looks like the player's right hand is clipping through the collapsed stock, yet it isn't: A hole in the stock creates this illusion. Gallery 750px-PaydayMac10holding1.jpg|Player holding the Mark 11. 750px-Payday_Mac10_holding_2.jpg|Player holding the "Heatshielded" Mark 11. 750px-Payday_Mac10_aim.jpg|The Mark 11 iron sighted. 750px-Payday_Mac10_reloading_1.jpg|Player reloading the Mark 11. 750px-Payday_Mac10_reloading_2.jpg|Player reloading the "Casket Magazine" Mark 11. Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:Secondary weapons Category:Weapons